Things To Ponder
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Ever heard those questions that make you think outside of your mind? Can you get cornered in a round room? Why is Emmett named Emmett? The Cullens are faced with these questions and answer in a very Culleny fashion...
1. Question 1

**Things To Ponder  
****Question One**

**A.N: **So raise your hand if you knew this is the story I was putting up. Haha, yes, this will is going to be my new series. I won't be updating again until 50TTDWYB is over, but here is the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy!  


* * *

If You Were Sending Someone Packing Peanuts, What Would You Pack Them In?  


* * *

**Bella**

Alice hopped down the stairs, humming a quiet tune to herself. No doubt that she would ask us a question at this time. Earlier today she had announced that there would be a question that was really hard to answer. They were called 'Things to Ponder' or something like that.

But I was pretty sure she just wanted to know what each of us answered. I mean, I've heard a few of those questions and man, did they make you think...A lot. I have never actually over thought any of them. No one cared to hear my answers. But now Alice was going to make sure that each and every answer was heard and debated.

"Just spit out the question Alice," Rose instructed, looking up from her magazine. She was seated next to me on the couch. We had nothing better to do, except to sit here with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, waiting for her to come down. "We can see that you want to ask us so just go ahead."

Alice smiled in response. She took a seat on the floor, crossing her legs. "If you were sending someone packing peanuts, what would you pack them in?" Her smile grew into a smirk as a confused look on my face took over. What the heck would you send them in?

"If you were sending someone packing peanuts, what would you pack them in," Edward repeated to himself, making sure he got the question. Of course he did. He could hear her perfectly, and think about more than one thing at a time.

Emmett blinked, wriggling his eyebrows. "Why the heck would someone send packing peanuts to someone? Is there a point to that!? It's packing peanuts for goodness sakes!" Why did I know he was going to say something like that?

"Emmett's right," Jasper added. "One of the very few times he ever is...Anyways, why would someone be giving someone packing peanuts? Last time I checked Styrofoam isn't an ideal gift. That would suck for the person to be receiving it." Packing peanuts aren't that bad...Okay, maybe that wouldn't be the best gift.

"Unless that person packs things a lot," I defended, shrugging my shoulders. "I mean, does that stuff get expensive? I know card bored boxes do. So if they're known for giving a lot of things, then I guess they wouldn't have to spend on packing peanuts."

"That would be true, but seriously. Why would someone being giving them packing peanuts in the first place?" Alice replied, staring at me. "Do they have no idea what to get that person? Wouldn't you just give them money so they could buy those packing peanuts themselves? Really now."

"You're right. Money would be more useful than a box of Styrofoam peanuts," Rose added. She pointed down to her shoes. "Couldn't you get someone clothing? Or better yet, something other than Styrofoam peanuts?"

Edward chuckled, glancing at his sisters. "Well, technically regular peanuts could be a good gift."

"Not unless a person is allergic to those said peanuts," I pointed out. Now I didn't know anyone that was actually allergic to nuts, but I heard they could be really deadly. That would really stink, having to watch everyday for nuts.

"They wouldn't be allergic to packing peanuts then, since they are only made of whatever Styrofoam is made out of," Alice added, agreeing. "But I still don't get who would take them as a gift? They're used for packing, not for gifts!" She rolled her eyes. "Cause I want a box of packing peanuts for Christmas! That's the only thing on my list! I've been a good girl, I hope I get them."

Emmett chuckled, a smile growing on his lips. "He Jasper, I know I probably won't forget, but can you remind me to buy Alice packing peanuts this Christmas? I'm sure she'll love it. But who knows, I don't know if she will be a good girl this year..." He started to laugh, while Alice just glared at him.

"Thanks Emmy, glad to know you approve," Alice replied, rolling her eyes. She didn't like it. Emmett would most likely buy her packing peanuts for Christmas too, knowing him. "Anyways, I doubt you know where you would be able to buy them."

He raised an eyebrow at her comment. "That's what you think." You know what, I really don't wanna know...

"Emmett, I love you and all, but I really don't need to know all the things going on in your head at all times," Rose remarked, sliding towards me on the couch. On the other side, Emmett placed an arm around her. "Seriously, how do you know all of these things?"

"Actually, don't answer that please," I stated, looking him in the eye. His chuckles shook the couch.

"I am Emmett. The amazing Emmett does not reveal any of his secrets to anyone. No one else should know about what he does, or is doing at the times he is needed. No one is going to know. It is all for him and him only," Emmett replied, laughing even more when he was finished. I didn't know Emmett had it in him to talk in third person.

"Why the heck are you talking in third person?" Jasper asked, giving him weird looks. I agree. Third person got annoying, but if you were really that bored it could be very amusing. "It's hard enough for you to talk in first person, so don't bother."

"Thanks," Emmett replied, smirking. "By the way, I think I'm getting sick of packing peanuts. I mean, how long can you really talk about them anyways? It's just Styrofoam!"

"Blah blah, it's just packing peanuts. Nothing really ever happens with them. They aren't amazing or anything. Now if they came in assorted colors, that would be cool! That would be awesome if they were glittery or something like that," Alice stated, smiling. "That would be cool."

"That would be," I replied, thinking. Would it really help if they were different colors? And I think it cost more to do so. "But really, green is fine too. It's not that bad."

"You girls do realize you're getting off topic, right?" Edward stated, nudging me softly. He turned to look at Alice. "I'm amazed you are cause you're the one that told us these questions would be fun to discuss. To hear what others had to say."

She rolled her eyes on him, but decided to go back on topic. "So what would you pack them in? This question is useless, but it get's you thinking."

"It's not that useless," Rose stated. "Someone could be sending packing peanuts."

"Not very likely though," Jasper added. Emmett was thinking. Weird. Emmett and thinking usually don't go well together. That or his thoughts end up badly.

"Oh!" Emmett exclaimed, his eyes getting big. "You would pack packing peanuts in packing peanut butter!"


	2. Question 2

**Things To Ponder  
Question 2**

**A.N:** WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry, I haven't been writing at all lately and I needed something to write that got me back. This is just under eight hundred, so it's pretty short since I go over a thousand. I've been on my laptop a lot since it's faster on the internet, and I only write on my home computer. Don't ask why I do, I'm weird like that. But for this story, I'm probably only going to do ten questions or so since I want to get on with **50 Things To Do When You're Bored (Vampire Style)**. Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

If mars had earthquakes, would they be called marsquakes?  


* * *

**Alice**

"So are you guys ready for the next question?" I asked, taking my eyes away from the television. Emmett was once again playing some sport that I didn't care for. Actually, it looked like Rose and Bella didn't exactly enjoy it either. "It's better than what we're doing now."

Emmett glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. "This is so much better. They're winning too!" I didn't know who he was referring too, and I wouldn't let my eyes stray to see who he was talking about. I wasn't paying attention that much before, zooming in and out of 'visions' so called.

"Uh huh," Bella replied, rolling her eyes. "Tell us the question."

"If mars had earthquakes, would they be called marsquakes?" I asked, smiling as the question came out. Jasper and Edward turned to face me, even though they didn't have to. And I could tell Emmett was listening in, even though he was pretending to watch the TV.

"They would be called marsquakes," Bella said. I could see the look in her eyes that told me she was thinking. "Well, the would, wouldn't they? It certainly wouldn't be called an earthquake since you're on mars."

"So that would mean if Venus had a quake, it would be called a Venusquaked," Jasper pointed out. "If not, they could just called them quakes. That would just make sense, since it is the root of all of the words."

"Having it just be quake would be a good idea," Edward added. He ran a hand through his hair, making Bella smile. It was kinda funny. He constantly ran his hand through his hair, never stopping. I don't think there has been a day with out him doing in a hundred times over.

"But then wouldn't that confuse scientists. If they found out another planet was having an earth quake, and they just called them a quake, wouldn't that be confusing? It would be like, 'Oh, this planet is having a quake,'" I pointed out, nodding my head. It was true, calling it a quake would be annoying. Quake here and quake there.

Emmett snickered, throwing the remote on the table. "You can't just call it an earth quake either. I don't think Mars would like that."

"Yeah, but then Earth wouldn't like it that we're taking something that we named the planet after and change it for another planet," I replied. Hah. Only if the planets had feelings.

Edward glanced at me, and then turned to Emmett. "I hope you two know that planet's don't have feelings. If they did, I'm pretty sure we would know by now." Yeah, we would know. And most likely we would be afraid if the planet had feelings...Oh that would be a sight to see.

"Well obviously," Jasper replied.

A silence filled the room, almost ending the conversation. No doubt everyone was still pondering whether or not it would really be called a marsquake. This was one short conversation, usually there would be more things said or argued about. I would have to choose a better question next time.

"No, I really do think that they should be called marsquakes. It's only fair," Bella stated. I'm pretty sure one of my siblings were going to disagree with her, even though the sentence sounded like it was going to end the conversation. "It doesn't always have to planets either. Anything could make a quake."

Suddenly, Emmett started to run around the house at full vampire speed. I was pretty sure Bella couldn't see him running, because she just sat there staring at the TV, not bothering to follow what he was doing. What the heck was he doing?

The house started to shake, some of the smaller things falling over. Bella almost fell over on the couch, but Edward held her up. Emmett chuckled, which caused the house to shake even more. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked, keeping myself from getting up and running into him to make him stop.

"What do you call this?"

"An Emmettquake."

**Hit or Miss?**


	3. Question 3

**Things To Ponder  
Question 3**

**A.N: **Hey guys! What's up? I've been really busy and as I get farther into the new year, things aren't going to get that much better. But I'm going to update as I can. Also, is anyone going to a **Jonas Brothers** concert this year? I am! My friends and I got tickets, so maybe we could be going to the same one. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

If a tree falls down in the middle of the forest with no one around, does it make a sound?

* * *

**Jasper**

I tried to keep up with Alice as she ran back to the house as quickly as her little legs could. We had gone out hunting before Bella came over because Alice had nothing to do. For some reason she finally knew that she was here, and wanted to get there as fast as she could.

"Hurry up, Jazz," she stated, her voice like bells to me. I don't know how she does it, but she can run so fast sometimes that I can't manage to be in pace with her. A few times I managed to be at her heels.

We flew past the rock which led us to the opening right out side or our home. I could smell Bella was here. Her scent was everywhere now, so all of us had gotten used to the smell of her blood. "Alice, you don't have to rush," I replied, just as we entered the back door.

The whole family looked up at us from the kitchen. Edward was cooking chicken on the stove for Bella as Rose and Emmett cut some vegetables to be added to the mix. "Hey," Bella greeted, taking a sip of her water.

Alice smiled, the sunlight glistening off of her teeth. "Are you guys ready for the question of the day?" We all rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm. I guess she couldn't help it; it gave us all things to do. "Yes...No?"

"Just ask the question," Rose stated, throwing a cherry tomato at Alice. It bounced off her hair, landing on the table with the juices coming out. Edward and I exchanged a glance while Emmett started to laugh hysterically.

"That's disgusting."

"Good to know," Alice replied, raising an eyebrow at Emmett. "Okay. So if a tree falls down in the middle of the forest with no one around, does it make a sound?" Emmett's laughs stopped the second the question came out of her mouth. Amazing, Emmett being able to shut himself up with out being told.

Edward smirked at me, realizing the same thing. "Wow, you're right."

"Right about the question?"

"No, right about how Emmett just shut up with out us yelling at him first." I cracked a smile, chuckling. It happened, but I doubted it would happen again. I mean, we're talking about Emmett here.

We all turned to look at Bella who was thinking quite intently, staring at the food that Edward had placed in front of her. "Well," she said, stabbing the meat with her fork. "Of course the tree would make a sound. Just because no one is close enough to hear it doesn't mean it just doesn't make noise. It's a tree falling!"

Alice smiled, taking a seat next to her. "But if no one is hear to hear the sound that the tree makes when it falls, who said that the tree made a sound? No one is there to prove it." Hmm, to someone that would be confusing, but it's true. But of course the tree would make a sound.

"That's true. If we were there, of course we would hear it. But if no one can hear the tree falling in the middle of nowhere, of course it doesn't make a sound since no one heard it," Emmett added. "But if someone was there to hear the tree fall, then there would be sound."

Wait. That doesn't make sense. Well, technically it does, but his reasoning doesn't. If no one was there to hear the fall, no one would have heard it. But the tree still makes sound when it hits the ground. A hundred pounds of something hitting ground just doesn't not make a noise.

"When no one is there to hear it, then they don't hear it. But the tree still makes a noise," Rose replied, nodding her head. She placed the salad next to Bella's plate of chicken. It smelled really bad, but that wasn't the topic any of us were focusing on. "It's going to make a noise when it falls."

"Its true. When an object has weight, it's going to hit the ground with the force of gravity also pulling it down. If any of us fall, we're obviously going to make a noise when we hit the tile. The tree sound isn't just going to disappear," Edward explained, dropping a spoon on the white tile.

It only took a second or two to actually hit the ground, but in our eyes it was much slower. The metal hit the tile, a metallic thud resounding throughout the room. "See. When the spoon falls, it hits the ground with a noise. The tree is going to make a sound, especially since it weighs more than this metal utensil."

Huh. That's the first time we actually did an experiment to prove Alice wrong with her questions. Apparently Alice just asks the questions and questions that are opposite than your statements of reason. She tries to disprove you...smart. These really make you think.

"But that's just it. If there is no one there to hear it, then it can't make a noise," Alice replied, getting up from her chair. "If I dropped something in New Jersey that no one was near, and you were all here, you wouldn't know if it made a noise since you didn't hear it!"

"Yes it would."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yeah."

"No."

I rolled my eyes at how childish these two were sounding. "Will you two just stop arguing with yes and no? It could or could not make a noise if the tree fell down in a forest where no one would hear. It's just a question," I stated, quieting both of them almost instantly.

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes at me, while rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. "I don't think you would be the one talking if you were the thing we dropped to see if you made noise."

* * *

**A.N:** Oh right. My friend and I wrote a one shot on Bella frying an egg on Jacob. If you're interested in that one shot, check it out on my profile! And a new poll is up!

**Hit or Miss?**


	4. Question 4

**Things To Ponder  
Question 4**

**A.N: **So I want to thank **tjPCfreak** for the question in the review! But yeah, short again, I know. It's hard to write a bunch statements when you are arguing over it with yourself. Hope you enjoy though! And 50 Things To Do When You're Bored Vampire Style is up.

* * *

If a turtle doesn't have a shell, is he homeless or naked?

* * *

**Emmett**

"This is so much better than the questions Alice keeps asking," I stated, nodding me head. Jasper just wouldn't listen to me. I knew I couldn't be that convincing, but come one! He was telling me he would rather argue about the answer to some question that there was no answer too than watch this baseball game. "Believe me, I would know."

"And believe me, I would know too!" He replied hastily, raising an eyebrow. "Only you would think this is better because you don't have the attention span to stay concentrated on the questions for more than ten minutes. These questions make you think. And last time I checked, we've been watching baseball for over fifty years. There is only so much you can learn watching re-runs over and over again." Well, he had a point there.

"I honestly don't care what your opinion is. I'm asking the questions whether or not you like them," Alice interrupted angelically. Bella and Rose trailed after her, bags from shopping in hand. "And you're staying here whether you like it or not, too."

"What's going on now?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes at the sight of us arguing. Edward still hasn't said anything, helping Bella with the bags. "Emmett, please tell me you're behaving." What? I don't need supervision.

I was about to reply when Bella snorted. "Just ignore them like we usually do. Alice, what's the question?" I guess Bella has been hanging out with us a little too much now a day. She sounds like Rose and Alice…What happened?

Alice smirked, eyeing Jasper and I. I leaned back against the couch, crossing my legs. If we were going to do this for the next hour or so, I better get comfortable. "If a turtle doesn't have a shell, is it homeless or naked?" I stared at her, what kind of question was that?

I turned to look over at my siblings, and Bella. They all appeared to be thinking their heads off, a serious question to them. "Wouldn't it just be homeless?" Jasper asked. "Think about it, that's a turtle's home. They carry theirs on their back, unlike other animals."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Why would they be homeless? Their home would be the environment they were living in. It's like this; a house is someone's home, but after going on a long vacation and driving home, they say they're home when they are in their town. It's their environment. A home could be anything, and more than one meaning."

Edward nodded, disagreeing with her statement. I decided I wasn't gonna take part in this conversation, so I grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. There was nothing good on TV, and the sound didn't drown out their voices. Darn ears. "If a turtle lost its shell, it would be dead. The creature's spine is connected to the shell, and if that is gone, the animal is too." Of course he knew everything about animals. All I knew about them was which ones tasted good, which ones didn't, and all of them run away when we come near.

"Really?" Alice asked, bouncing up and going to the kitchen. No doubt getting something for Bella. "Well, I guess that makes sense. But let's keep the conversation fake. If the turtle didn't die, would it be homeless or naked? I say both."

"Both, why?"

She came back, a bag of chips and a water bottle in her hands. She handed them to Bella, and then took a seat on the couch. "Well, I don't know? If you were ripped out of your home with all of your belongings in it, I guess you could say that you would feel naked. And the shell is its only protection-clothes or so to say. So technically in this conversation, he's both. The shell is both its clothes and home, without the shell, it's a lot of things."

"She's right," Bella agreed, snacking on her food. Ew. I still don't understand how she could eat such things that tasted so bad. I still can't believe I used to eat human food when I was human. But I'm pretty sure people would freak if I went out hunting and started drinking animal blood. Haha, that would be an awesome joke. "It's both."

"I still think it would be homeless," Jasper stated.

"And I still think it would be naked," Rose added.

"And you two can still think what you think. I just don't understand why you care about the body parts of turtles," I stated, throwing the remote across the floor. I looked up at them, expecting to see a surprised look, but all I got was eye rolls. "It's neither okay?"

"Why?" It was Edward who talked, much to my surprise. I thought one of the girls would ask me.

"Well cause I doubt the turtle would care. It would be like 'Why are you talking about me?' and what not."

Bella raised an eyebrow, smirking. "So you're calling yourself a turtle?"

**Hit or Miss?**


	5. Question 5

**Things To Ponder**

**Question 5**

**A.N:** Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. And honestly, I completely forgot about this story. I was reminded by a few reviews I got recently, so I just started writing. Hopefully it's like my old writing. Ever since I started writing Sonny With a Chance fics, my writing style has changed. Hope you enjoy.  


* * *

Why is Emmett called Emmett?  


* * *

**Rosalie**

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh at Alice for the third time today. Actually, I think it was Bella who I needed to laugh at. She just sounded so funny while she argued with Alice of why she shouldn't get a make over. I don't understand how she doesn't stand up for herself enough to make Alice stop. I've been in her position before, and let's say it's no where near fun.

Some times it is though, she makes you look at pretty. But being a vampire, you don't really need that. So there is no point for us. "Stop fidgeting Bella! It doesn't help while I'm trying to put blush on you," Alice scolded, trying to hold her still on the bed. I couldn't help myself, snorting out laughter.

"But Alice! I don't want-ugh- another make over. Isn't there anything else we can do, besides this?" Bella asked, attempting to push her away. But she had no chance against Alice. She was in make over mode.

"No. Rose, can you go get Bella something to eat and drink while she's here? It's gonna be a while." I heard Bella groan as I made my way out of Alice and Jasper's room. I laughed again, not even bothering to cover up my giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I came down the stairs.

"Can you hear what's going on. I know you do." And I did. His ears were just as good as mine, so he should know why I was laughing. "Bella is being tortured. Sometimes I wonder how you keep up with Alice."

He shrugged. "I don't. Why do you think Bella's the one being tortured, not me?" I rolled my eyes. Edward didn't say a word even though he knew what was going on. Weird. I was expecting him to run up the stairs to save her.

I opened the fridge, looking for something appetizing to Bella. It all looked vile to me. How did I ever think this stuff was actually tasty? "What the heck is Emmett doing?" I clearly heard Edward ask.

"I don't even know where he is."

"What do you mean?"

I pulled out some chicken, still listening in on their conversation. Now that I thought of it, where was Emmett? Carlisle was at the hospital, and Esme was out gardening. That left Bella and Alice upstairs and Jasper and Edward talking in the living room. And I was clearly in the kitchen. And he wasn't making any noise...

Wow. That was a first for a change. There hasn't been a day when Emmett was quiet for at least an hour. Even in school I heard him mutter things under his breath about teachers and students around him. It was a lucky day for all of us.

Jasper cleared his throat. "No one has seen him for an hour now. And we both know where everyone else is. And he isn't with anyone else. Maybe he's out doing something else. Oh no... I really hope it's not one of his pranks." I really hoped it wasn't one of his pranks either. Whatever he was up to, it better be anything but one of those.

"Hmm. That is so true. Random thought, but I wonder why his parents named him Emmett. If they new what kind of guy he turned out to be, they might have named him trouble maker."

"That's a good question. Why is Emmett named Emmett? Or better put-Why was he named Emmett?" I snorted, attempting to heat the chicken up on the stove. Now this was one amusing conversation.

I also knew that they could hear me, but I doubted they cared. Even if I was in love with the man they were talking about, they knew I still questioned things about him too. "Haha. They should have named him idiot."

"Or insane."

"Or sexy," I whispered under my breath, cutting the still-hot chicken on the cutting board.

"Oh ew Rose. Thanks for just ruining the moment," Jasper stated from the other room, chuckling at me. I smirked. Two could play at their game. But still thought, they did have an amazing point.

"I mean think about. We've been so close of getting in trouble so many times by humans none the less all because of him. So careless. Does he even know how to be... I don't know, controlled?"

"Yeah right. I really doubt it," Edward replied. I could just picture them having this conversation with their eyes still locked on the TV. It was weird when they did that too. "He almost squished Bella the other day."

It was my turn to snort. Even though Bella was human, Edward was just so overprotective. We all know that Emmett wouldn't deliberately hurt Bell when he gave her hugs. No matter how tight he looked, he would never hurt her. "And the skinny dipping in the pool one time? I swear if Newton found out, he would have a heart attack."

Even from down here, I could hear Alice's trilling laugh. Now that was pretty hilarious. Newton would never look at his pool the same way again if he ever found out. Maybe we should tell him just for the fun of it...

"And the time with the cows? Did anyone ever tell him that cow tipping was a mundane sport? It's just so easy for us to do it...And you would think he would just eat them instead of tip them over."

"They sensed something wrong. Animals naturally fear away from us after all."

Their talking stopped as the front door opened. I walked out of the kitchen carrying the food and a water bottle to see Emmett wet from the pouring rain outside. He smirked, trying to hold in his laughter. "I wonder why Newton's first name is Mike. They should have named him Fig Newton. He's just so...fruity."

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
